The Glitch Project
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: Swizzle Malarkey, racer and self-made ladies' man, gets turned into a glitch because of something he did wrong. Swizzle goes from being loved by all the ladies, to being hated by all his fellow racers. *This is a story inspired by a role-play me and Barry are doing!* Pairings: Vanilla Butter and Peppermint Pumpkins (Gloyd & Presley) I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Sugar Rush.
1. Prologue

My name is Swizzle Malarkey. I am a racer in Sugar Rush. Or at least I was a racer, up until the day I got turned into a glitch. All because of something I did wrong.

I was a great racer, always got on the roster when I could. I was also popular with the ladies and my stunts were second to none. I also had a great kart, and everyone always asked me for rides.

But I'm a glitch because of a certain strawberry racer. She was flirting with me one day, and Minty got really mad at me. She goes crying to our president, and she tells her everything. Vanellope knows how she feels, as she's been feeling that way ever since she was bullied for 15 years. So, she decides to show me how it feels to be rejected.

One day, I'm racing in the Roster Race, and I'm doing just fine until I feel my code glitching. I lose control of my kart and crash into a grove of lollipop trees. I look at my hands and say "Oh, no...I'm a g-glitch! T-That means...I can't race anymore!" I drive my kart out of the lollipop forest and drive to my house, where I gather several sets of clothes and my candy wrapper patchwork quilt. I know I will never come back to my house ever again, now that I'm a glitch.

So, every day, now that I'm a glitch, all I can do is sit in the candy cane trees and watch the day's races. Between the races, all my fellow racers do is torment me by dragging me around the racetrack tied to their karts, they beat me up, they push me in mud, and they insult me to no end. Here's the story of how it all happened.


	2. Chapter 1- Glitches Can't Race, Part 1

Swizzle sits on the branch of a candy cane tree, watching the last of the day's races. He sighs, reminiscing on the days of when he was a racer. He loved the roar of the crowd, the adrenaline, and the sounds of his fans chanting his name.

But his grandstand is no longer there. In its place, there is a blue candy box with light blue polka dots, and is filled with blue gumballs, cheering for a racer they call Barry Bubblestein. The boy gets out of his blue gumball kart, waving to his candy fans and smiling as they chant his name.

The other grandstands he spots are an orange and black one with black & orange Smarties cheering for Witchy Halloweena, a red and white striped one filled with red and white swirl pops cheering for a girl named Presley Peppermint, a light purple box with purple and white gumballs cheering for Sorbet Creamycone, a rainbow-striped box filled with little popsicles for Popsicella Frozetta, a grandstand similar to his filled with orange and yellow Jolly Rancher candies for Creamy Buttercap, a sparkly red box filled with small drumstick ice cream cones for Creme Glace, a black and red polka-dotted candy box filled with red & black licorice pieces for Licorice Liqued, a magenta and blue striped bakery box filled with cupcakes for Cakey Baby, and an ice blue candy cane box filled with peppermint candy canes for Lord Candycane.

The new racers get out of their karts and walk over to the winner's circle, and await the announcement from their president.

He climbs down from the tree and runs to the track, hiding behind some grandstands. "Now's my chance." he says pulling a pair of indigo blue goggles over his eyes, and covering his face with the hood of his bright blue jacket.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweetz." Sour Bill says as the curtains burst open to reveal the former glitch of the game.

"Thank you, thank you, my loyal subjects. And thanks for the introduction, Sour Bill. And a big thank you to today's avatars! It was a great day of racing, yes, it was, but as you can see, the arcade is now closed, so now it's time to wipe the slate clean and RACE to decide our new roster!" she says as the "Chews Your Racer" screen clears the day's avatars.

"You know how it works, the first nine racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's avatars!" Vanellope exclaims as the candy fans chant "Race! Race! Race!"

"All right, settle down, everyone. The fee to compete is one platinum coin from your previous winnings, if you've ever won, which you know I've won a lot, so let me go first!" Vanellope says as she throws in her coin.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" the announcer yells, and Vanellope's popcorn fans chant her name.

"TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE!" the strawberry themed racer jumps into the air and yells "Stay Sweet!" as her fans chant her name.

"ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP!" a winter themed racer throws in her coin and yells "I'm so cool!" as red and green peppermints cheer and chant her name.

"GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!" the Halloween-themed racer runs to his kart declaring Halloween sayings as his candy corn fans cheer wildly.

"CRUMBELINA DI CARAMELLO!" the posh racer skips to her kart saying "Posh is power!" as her cookie fans cheer.

"MINTY ZAKI!" a green apple-themed racer does a mid-air flip as her fans cheer.

"SNOWANNA RAINBEAU!" a girl with a snowcone afro waves to her fans and says "Chill Out!"

"RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER!" a Reese's-themed boy flips his golden blonde hair and says "I'm simply fabulous!" as his peanut butter cup fans cheer and chant his name.

"JUBILEENA BING-BING!" A cherry-themed girl spins into the air and yells "Oh, Yeah!" as her cherry kiss fans cheer for her.

"CANDLEHEAD!" the birthday-themed racer skips around, and curtsies to her fans saying "May my candle burn bright!"

"PRESLEY PEPPERMINT!" the peppermint themed girl smiles and holds up a plush version of her boyfriend, saying "FOR GLOYD!" as her red-and-white swirl pop fans cheer for her.

"BARRY BUBBLESTEIN!" The gumball boy jumps into the air and yells "The Best OC Ever!" as the blue gumball fans cheer and chant his name.

As the other racers throw in their coins, Swizzle inches forward. As soon as the last racer threw in his coin, Swizzle would come forward and throw in his coin.

"LORD CANDYCANE!" the candycane-themed boy in front of Swizzle spins his candycane staff and bows gracefully to his fans.

Finally, it was Swizzle's turn. He throws in the coin, and it spins around the edge of the golden winner's cup.

"Um, Sour Bill, who's that last one?" Vanellope asks the little green sour ball.

The coin falls into the cup, and it turns into code. "SWIZZLE MALARKEY!" the announcer yells.

"Yahoo! I'm in the race!" Swizzle yells as he removes his goggles and jacket hood.

"SWIZZLE?!" Vanellope asks with complete surprise and shock in her voice.

Creamy removes the blue tarp from a makeshift kart. "The glitch!" she says as the others look on.

All the candy fans gasp in horror.

"Now, now, calm down, everyone!" Vanellope says, as she looks around the speedway. "SECURITY!"

Wynchell and Duncan come out, pretzel batons in hand.

"Come on, little boy…" Duncan says.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you, you little freak!" Wynchell says, as the two cops give chase.

Swizzle crawls in and out of grandstands, making the candy fans run for their lives. The candy fans are panicked and scared.

"There, there, loyal subjects. The glitch is gone now, but rest assured, he will be caught eventually. But on another note, we will have our race before the arcade opens!" Vanellope says, smiling.

"And I'm in it!" Swizzle says gleefully as he pedals off to the junkyard.

"There is absolutely NO way I will EVER race with a glitch! Witchy, Candella, let's go." Creamy says, climbing into her kart with Witchy and Candella following behind as all the racers drive to the junkyard.


	3. Chapter 2- Glitches Can't Race, Part 2

Swizzle is in the junkyard, relieved that he escaped from the cops, but he could get in trouble if he ever showed up at the track again. He sighs heavily and gets back to work on a makeshift kart.

The sound of karts come speeding through the junkyard, and three girls get out of their karts, clearly miffed and they look at the glitch with complete dislike. The candy cane-themed boy, however, parked his kart behind some trees, and hid behind a pile of jawbreakers.

"Hi there, fellow racers!" Swizzle said, looking up from the work he was doing. "Creamy, Witchy, Candella, you're looking well. Came by to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is! The Uni-Candy Split! Fastest pedal-powered kart this side of the arcade! Check 'er out!" Swizzle starts pedaling in the makeshift kart, and honks the horn, much to everyone's dislike. Adorabeezle just rolls her eyes, and everyone else makes sick faces as if to say "What an ugly kart."

"Oh, Swizzy, it's so...you." Creamy says as Witchy and Candella chuckle behind her. "But you have to like, back out of the race..." she licks a peanut butter-flavored lollipop and smirks. "Yeah."

"Oh, no, I don't. You see, I paid my fee, and my name's on the board, so yeah, I'm definitely racing." Swizzle says, giving Creamy a half-smile and placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, well, President Vanellope says glitches can't race." Creamy says, flicking away her lollipop into the cinnamon dirt.

"I'm not a glitch, Creamy, I just have pixlexia, okay?" Swizzle says, his image flickering briefly.

"Oh, Swizzle...the rules are there, to protect us. Let's just say that I'm you, all right?" she says, jumping into the pedal kart. "I'm in my weird little kart, and I'm driving, and I feel kind of cool for once, until, oh no, g-g-g-GLITCHING!" she says, pulling the burnt cookie steering wheel out of the kart.

"Hey!" Swizzle shouts at her.

"See? You're a mistake AND an accident just waiting to happen." Creamy says as she throws the wheel at him.

"Oh, no, I g-g-glitch, too!" Taffyta says, coming over, and swings her arm into the hood of the kart, breaking it.

"Now, break the glitch's kart!" Candella tells the other racers. "He CANNOT ever race! EVER!"

The racers get to work on breaking the kart, tearing it apart and imitating Swizzle's glitching. "Hey! Stop, you're breaking it!" Swizzle pleads, as he grabs Creamy away from the group of racers breaking the kart. "I just wanna race like you guys!" "Oh, Swizzle, you simply don't get it. You will never ever be a racer. You're just a glitchy mass of failed code, and that's all YOU'LL EVER BE!" Creamy shouts, pushing Swizzle into the mud.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Lord Candycane says, running down the hill from behind the jawbreakers.

The racers scream upon seeing him. "Let's get out of here!" Creamy shouts, jumping into her Kit Kart. The other racers follow suit, driving away quickly.

"Scram, you rotten pieces of taffy, before I throw YOU in the mud!" Lord Candycane shouts after them. He walks over to a crying Swizzle.

"Hey, are you...all right?" Lord Candycane says as he shows sympathy by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay...what's it to you?" Swizzle says as he tries to salvage parts from the now broken pedal kart.

"Do they do that to you a lot?" Lord Candycane says, kneeling down to the glitching boy's level.

Swizzle nods. "Every single day. I go to the track to get registered for the race. I build karts and they get destroyed by the other racers as they call me a mistake and a mass of failed codes. When I get a kart, I'll show those Dum-Dums who's the better racer!" Swizzle says, his code glitching with every angry statement he makes.

"Well, what if I was to help you get a kart? A real kart. Then you could win the race and be a real racer again." Lord Candycane says as he helps the boy to his feet.

"Okay. Sounds good. But what if the other racers get suspicious of you? They'd get angry if they knew you were helping me." Swizzle tells the candycane boy.

"Oh, they're not gonna know. Because I won't tell them." Lord Candycane says, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fluggerbutter mansion, all the racers were gathered in the living room, sipping Cokes and eating cookies as Creamy paces back and forth.

"All right, Creamy, what are we going to do?" Rancis asks her, chewing a peanut butter cup.

"Shut up, Rancy, and let me think." Creamy says, flashing Rancis a look that says "Don't cross me."

"Sorry, sis." Rancis says, eating the candy and shutting up.

"Oh, what about making sure the glitch doesn't ever see the light of day again?" Sorbet suggests, cuddling Popsicella.

"Good, but how do we do that?" Creamy asks.

"What about pushing him off of Mt. Sundae?" Adorabeezle suggests as Barry strokes her hand.

"Good, good. Then he will die a slow, painful death." Creamy says, giggling evilly. "Now, raise your glasses, racers!" The racers raise their glasses of Coke with smiles on their faces.

"To the Glitch Project!" Creamy says, raising her glass.

"Hear, hear!" the other racers say, gulping down their sodas and laughing heartily.


	4. Chapter 3- Making A Kart and Suspicions

As the racers are making plans for getting rid of Swizzle, Swizzle and Lord Candycane are out by the kart bakery.

"This place is where we make the karts." Lord Candycane tells Swizzle. "But you need ten coins from your previous winnings to make a kart."

"TEN COINS?" Swizzle asks, shocked.

Lord Candycane nods and says, "I'm helping you become a racer, so, we're going to make a kart." He throws ten coins into the gate, and before they run in, Lord Candycane gets in his _Cane-Twister_, and aims three Sweet Seekers at Vanellope's castle. The three Sweet Seekers hit Vanellope's castle directly, and the other racers run over to see what was going on by the castle.

"Good, they're distracted." Lord Candycane says, taking Swizzle's hand. "Now, let's go!" The two of them run into the Kart Bakery.

Lord Candycane jumps on the button activating the "Select Your Kart" pictures. "Take your pick, Swizzle." Lord Candycane tells the swirl pop boy.

Swizzle nods and runs over to a kart that looks like Gloyd's, and the two boys get started. "WELCOME TO THE BAKERY! LET'S MAKE A KART!" the announcer tells the boys. "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO WIN IT!"

"MIXING!" Swizzle is steering the wheel, putting trash in the mixing bowl, and ingredients into the trash.

"You're not even trying!" Lord Candycane says. "Let me do it!" the candy cane-themed boy steers the ingredients into the bowl and the trash in the garbage can.

The batter is then poured into the pan, and pushed into the oven. "BAKING!" Swizzle and Lord Candycane work together to hold the perfect temperature.

The kart then goes to the decorating area. "DECORATING!" The boys start with the wheels, then they put blue and green frosting on it, along with sprinkles and small candies. The two boys then run out to the front of the decorating area to see their finished creation.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DID IT! AND HERE'S YOUR KART!" the announcer says as the kart is wheeled out.

"Whoa, this kart is awesome..." Swizzle says, with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I'll say!" Lord Candycane says, high-fiving the swirl pop boy. Swizzle walks over and gets two tubes of glaze. "A work of art like this should be signed!" he gives a tube of red glaze to Lord Candycane, and Swizzle is using indigo blue glaze.

Beard Papa is sleeping in the toll booth, and wakes up to see security camera footage of the glitch and Lord Candycane inside the bakery. He frantically picks up his radio and calls says. "The glitch's in the bakery! Get the president and the donut cops!"

The two boys are writing "Made by The Swizz and Lord Candycane" with their colored glaze, but just as they finish, Vanellope and the donut cops burst in.

"Hold it right there, glitch! And Lord Candycane? Oh, this just gets even better!" Vanellope says. Lord Candycane squirts the red glaze into Vanellope's face. "Start the kart, Swizzle, START THE FUDGING KART!" Lord Candycane says with a panicked tone of voice.

"Are you all right, Miss President?" Duncan asks her. "Yeah, he just glazed me. After those two!" she says, getting in her Candy Kart, leading the way.

Swizzle starts the kart, driving as fast as he can. The donut cops and Vanellope are on their tail.

Realizing they were doomed, Lord Candycane gets an idea. "Swizzle, drive into the clearing between the two sugar-free Unicorn Pops!" Lord Candycane says to Swizzle.

"Why?" Swizzle asks him.

"I know it's where you live!" he whispers furiously, and they disappear into the nougat mines, through the sugar-free Unicorn Pops.

"Th-They were just here. I swear!" Vanellope says, then gets mad and turns to the donut cops. "Find that glitch and destroy that kart! Swizzle Malarkey cannot be allowed to race!" she says as she drives away. Once Vanellope is gone, the donut cops continue to search the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, the other racers are figuring out how parts of the castle got blown off.

"Aha!" Taffyta says, running to the throne room. "I found remains of a Sweet Seeker. Maybe this is what blew up the castle."

"You think?" Licorice asks her.

"I KNOW so. Sweet Seekers are powerful weapons when used outside the racetrack." Taffyta tells the licorice-themed girl.

"But who could have done this?" Gloyd wonders as he helps clean up the throne room.

"I saw Lord Candycane with that glitch!" Creamy says. "If he's helping that glitch, he dies with him! We have to go and find him."

"Creamy, if he's really helping the glitch, maybe we should ask him before we jump to conclusions." Rancis tells his sister.

"Rancy, you're right." Creamy says as she finishes cleaning the kart garage.

After the cleaning up and putting away, all the racers drive off to the abandoned nougat mines.

* * *

*In the nougat mines*

"We nearly died out there, Swizzle." Lord Candycane says, dusting off his clothes.

"Sorry about that." Swizzle says, walking over to the corner of the mines he calls home.

"So, this is your home now, huh?" Lord Candycane asks him, looking around.

"Yeah, this is my home, the old abandoned nougat mines. I sleep on a sponge cake bed, and wrap myself in a patchwork candy wrapper blanket like a little homeless man." Swizzle says.

"Oh." Lord Candycane says, watching the poor boy.

"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I was never meant to exist." Swizzle says with tears in his eyes. "I used to be a racer just like you. Now look at me! I am a glitch, a mistake, a mass of failed codes!" Swizzle cries, his image flickering briefly.

"There, there, Swizzle. I want to help you, and that's what I'm here to do." Lord Candycane says, walking over to the glitching swirl pop boy. "No matter what happens, I'm here to help."

"R-Really?" Swizzle asks, his grayish-purple eyes glimmering with hope.

"Yes, really." Lord Candycane says, embracing the swirl pop boy in a hug and smiling at him.

* * *

(Next Chapter- Interrogation and Learning to Drive!)


	5. Chapter 4- Interrogation & Driving Class

Lord Candycane leaves the nougat mines, and goes to his house. Once he gets there, Creamy grabs him and throws him to the couch, then the interrogation begins.

"First question: Are you or are you not helping that glitch?" Witchy asks him.

"What the fudge are you talking about?" Lord Candycane asks her.

"We saw you at the kart bakery with that swirly-headed glitch boy." Creamy replies, staring at him with an evil glare in her eye.

"Well, um..." Lord Candycane blushes awkwardly.

"Talk!" Witchy says, raising her wand. "Or I turn you into food for my pet!"

"All right, all right!" Lord Candycane says. "I'll talk! Yes, I am helping that glitch!"

"Uh-huh..." Witchy says, still holding her wand. "Now, second question: Are you going to make him race with us?"

"Why not?" Lord Candycane asks her.

"He's A FUDGING GLITCH!" Witchy shouts at him. "Now answer the question!"

"All right, yes, I'm making him race with us." Lord Candycane says, shaking with fear.

"Third question: Why are you helping the glitch?" Witchy asks him. "Answer this one, or you will be a chocolate frog."

"Because he needs help, all right? I don't treat the glitch like dirt, like SOME people." He gives Creamy a death glare. "But, anyway, even if he is a glitch, he needs a friend. So I'm his friend. And if you're against it, I don't care. I'm there for him, and you say "He's a glitch, and that's all he'll ever be!", well, you are wrong about that. I believe in Swizzle and I want him to race like everyone else." Lord Candycane says to the racers, who are shocked at what he said, but they don't say anything else.

"Now, get out of my house." Lord Candycane says.

The racers leave, bewildered, and a little scared of Lord Candycane when he's that angry.

* * *

The next day, since he wasn't on the day's roster, he goes to see Swizzle in the nougat mines.

"Hey, Swizz, ready to learn how to drive?" Lord Candycane asks him.

"Am I? You bet!" Swizzle says as he pushes out his handmade kart.

"All right, hustle up, we got us some drivin' to do!" Lord Candycane says as Swizzle sits on top of the kart, eager to learn.

Lord Candycane starts by saying, "First things first, Swizz. We have to start the kart." Swizzle starts the kart and waits for further instructions.

"Now there's these buttons on the floor called pedals." Lord Candycane says. He presses them. "Now this one is called the gas pedal, and this one over here is the brake, and this other one, well, I don't know what that one does."

"Oooooh, what does this joystick do?" Swizzle asks, grabbing the pretzel stick inside, and driving off.

"All right, let's try that again!" Lord Candycane says, going after him.

*Cue "Shut Up And Drive" by Rihanna for this scene if you're reading along*

Swizzle drives around the nougat mines and follows instructions from Lord Candycane.

Before long, Swizzle gets the hang of driving.

"See? You're a natural!" Lord Candycane tells him.

"You think so?" Swizzle asks him, getting out of the kart.

"I know so." Lord Candycane says. "I better go and get ready for the roster race. Soon, your time will come, but you still have training to do."

"Okay, I hope I can race with you soon." Swizzle says, smiling.

"You will after more training. Wait until you learn about the power-ups and such. It'll be something." Lord Candycane says as he heads to the _Cane-Twister_.

Swizzle waves to Lord Candycane as he drives off to the track.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Educating Swizzle on power-ups and a talk about why the glitch can't race.)


	6. Chapter 5- Power Ups and A Serious Talk

The next day at the track, the other racers are discussing Lord Candycane's interaction with the glitch.

"So, if he's interacting with the glitch, that means he's avoiding racing JUST to help him." Licorice says, working under the hood of her _Licorice-Whipper_.

"Exactly." Creamy says, polishing the mirrors on the _Kit Kart_.

"Maybe if someone was to tell Lord Candycane _why _the glitch can't race, maybe he would understand." Minty says, sitting on the hood of Swizzle's _Tongue Twister_.

"But, who would be crazy enough to go and tell him?" Gloyd says, helping Presley load some cherry bomb power-ups into her _Mint- Mobile_.

"What about the president?" Adorabeezle suggests.

"Vanellope, would you?" Gloyd asks him.

"Sure." Vanellope replies as she finishes fixing up her _Candy Kart_, and then she drives off to the nougat mines.

* * *

"All right, Swizzle. The next thing you have to know about the race, is that us racers use power-ups. One of the main power-ups we use are Cherry Bombs, which explode when someone hits it, and it's a powerful attack on our fellow racers. These power-ups are also found on Birthday Cake Mountain, which can be lit by Candlehead or you can use the firecrackers found in your kart." Lord Candycane explains. Swizzle listens intently.

"The next power-ups you have to know about are Sticky Slicks and Syrup Puddles. There are distinct differences between the two. Sticky Slicks prevent steering and Syrup Puddles slow your opponent down. These are activated from the rear of your kart from a compartment we call 'syrup dispensers' and either of those pour onto the track, causing things to get messy." Lord Candycane says. "Sweet Seekers hit the people in front of you, and they could blow up your kart or knock you out of the race. And if you get stuck in last place, that's where the Sugar Rush speed boost comes in. You can use that to catch up." he explains as Swizzle watches him talk.

"And most power-ups, like ice cream cannons, Sprinkle Spikes, Fluggerbutter Oil, Ice Pop Missiles, Trick Or Treat, and Peppermint Drops, are SPECIAL power-ups, and they're rare to find in power-up boxes as some of these are exclusive to certain racers. Like Sprinkle Spikes can only be used by Taffyta, Fluggerbutter Oil can only be used by Rancis and Creamy, Ice Pop Missiles can be used by Adorabeezle, and so on." Lord Candycane explains.

"Oooooooh..." Swizzle says, wide-eyed.

"Now you'll be able to come to the roster race." Lord Candycane tells him. "You're ready."

* * *

Lord Candycane pushes the kart outside the nougat mines, and Swizzle is really excited.

"This is it! This is really it!" Swizzle says. "I'M FINALLY GONNA BE A RACER! Oh, it's so exciting!"

"Yes, it's exciting." Lord Candycane says.

"But, what if the gamers don't like me?" Swizzle asks him, uncertain.

"Who doesn't love a guy with swirl pop scented hair?" Lord Candycane says. "Swizz, you're going to be a winner, and you're cool, and everyone loves a cool winner!"

Swizzle jumps into the kart, but remembers something. "I'll be right back, I forgot something!" he says, running back into the mines.

Vanellope pulls up to the nougat mines and gets out of her kart.

"Hello, Lord Candycane!" Vanellope says, walking up to him.

"I've had enough of you, Miss President!" Lord Candycane says, walking up to the former glitch of the game.

"Wait, wait, don't hurt me...all I ask is that you hear me out." Vanellope tells Lord Candycane. The candy cane-themed boy listens intently.

"Do you know what the hardest part about being president is? Doing what's right, no matter what it takes." Vanellope says.

"Get to the point!" Lord Candycane shouts at her.

"Point being, I need your help. As sad as it is, Swizzle cannot be allowed to race." Vanellope says, shaking her head.

"Why are you people so against him?" Lord Candycane asks.

"I'm not against him, I'm trying to protect him! You see, if Swizzle wins that race, he'll be added to the race roster. And gamers can choose him as their avatar. But when the gamers see him glitching and glitching and just being himself, they'll think our game is broken, and we'll be put out of order for good. All of us will be homeless. But there is one who cannot escape, because he is a glitch. When the game's plug is pulled, he'll die along with it." Vanellope explains.

"You're wrong, the gamers could love him." Lord Candycane says, staring down at the president.

"And if they don't?" Vanellope asks. "Friends have to make tough choices, don't they? He can't race, Candycane, but he won't listen to me. Can I count on you to talk some sense into him?" Vanellope tells him.

Lord Candycane sadly nods.

"Good." Vanellope says. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Lord Candycane sits on the hood of the handmade kart, sad and wondering what he was going to say to Swizzle.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Talking Sense into Swizzle and getting ready for the race)


	7. Chapter 6- Sense and An Upcoming Event

"What am I gonna tell him?" Lord Candycane asks himself as he sits on a jawbreaker. All of a sudden, Swizzle runs out of the nougat mines with something behind his back.

"Hey, Candycane, I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Swizzle asks the candy cane-themed boy.

"Yeah...listen, can we talk for a second?" Lord Candycane says, standing up.

"Wait, Candycane, could you kneel down for just one second?" Swizzle says.

"What? No, Swizzle, we really need to-" Lord Candycane says, before he gets cut off by Swizzle.

"Will you just do it?" Swizzle asks him. Lord Candycane sighs and kneels down. "Now, close your eyes, no peeking!"

"Swizzle..." Lord Candycane says.

"Shush! Close 'em!" Swizzle replies, smiling. Lord Candycane closes his eyes.

Swizzle throws something around Lord Candycane's neck. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" he says, smiling.

Lord Candycane opens his eyes and takes the star-shaped object into his hands. "To Candy Canes For Brains...gee, thanks..." he says.

"Turn it over!" Swizzle says.

"Thanks for helping me. You're a true blue friend." Lord Candycane reads it, tears in his eyes. _"I can't tell him now. I've helped him so much. But I have to...the president said I had to."_

"I made it for you. I really wanted to thank you for all you've done to help me." Swizzle says, smiling at Lord Candycane.

"Thanks, but now I want to talk to you." the candy cane-themed boy says.

"Now, rise, my loyal buddy, I have a date with destiny! Come on, Candycane, move your molasses!" Swizzle says, running over to his kart.

"Swizz, I've been thinking. Who really cares about this dumb race, anyway? Am I right?" Lord Candycane begins.

"That's not very funny, Candycane." Swizzle says.

"No, I'm serious, and as fun as it was building the kart and teaching you to drive and all that stuff, well, maybe you shouldn't do this." Lord Candycane says as tears fill his eyes.

"Hel-lo? Is Lord Candycane in there? I'd like to speak to him, please." Swizzle says.

"Swizz, I'm trying to tell you that you can't be a racer!" Lord Candycane says, about to cry. "I'm going to be straight with you here, I've been talking to President Vanellope."

"President Vanellope? You sold me out?" Swizzle asks Lord Candycane.

"No, I didn't...please listen to me, Swizz..." Lord Candycane continues. "I'm trying to save your life here! Do you know what's gonna happen when the gamers see you glitching? They're gonna think our game's broken!"

"I don't care! You're a l-liar!" Swizzle says, starting to cry.

"Well, you better care, because if your game goes out of order, you go down with it!" Lord Candycane yells at the swirl pop boy.

"I'm not listening to you! Now, get out of my way! I'm going to that race!" Swizzle says, starting to walk to his kart.

Lord Candycane hangs Swizzle on the branch of a lollipop tree and calls some of the other racers over.

"Why should we help you? You were helping that glitch!" Creamy tells Candycane.

"Look, the glitch can't race. I need your help destroying his kart." Candycane tells her.

"Thought you'd never ask! Be right there!" Creamy says, hanging up her phone.

Soon, the other racers arrive with sledgehammers and other tools of destruction.

"Destroy the kart!" Lord Candycane says as the swirl pop boy continues to plead and cry.

The other racers obey and destroy the kart.

"I thought you were my frieeeeeend!" Swizzle says, running back into the nougat mines.

* * *

Back at Creamy and Rancis' house, everyone talks about an upcoming event that could only mean tons of torture for the glitch.

"The glitch is having a birthday soon. We need to come up with torture ideas." Creamy tells the other racers.

"What about throwing him a party, to say sorry for all the stuff we've done to him? We pretend to like him and we pretend we're having fun, but when it's time for cake and he blows out the candles, we dump a bucket of disgusting goop all over him. Goop made from the nastiest stuff in the arcade, from Ralph's toe crud to the most disgusting candy in our game." Gloyd suggests.

"Oh, that's good!" Creamy says. "But the morning of his birthday, we do drag racing, we insult him, and we torture him until he can't take anymore!" She smiles at the thought of the swirl pop boy being tortured.

The other racers cheer and keep talking about birthday tortures.


	8. Chapter 7- Glitchy Birthday, Part 1

Several days later, Swizzle's birthday comes.

Swizzle wakes up to the sound of karts. He quickly dresses and runs outside to the junkyard. Once he arrives, he sees the other racers standing there with a cake made from rotten chocolate and stale sponge cake.

The glitchy swirl pop boy walks over to them. "What is this about?"

"Happy birthday, Glitchy Von Daredevil." Taffyta says, smiling evilly.

"You guys know?" Swizzle asks, confused.

"Of course we do. Now come eat this cake with us." Minty says, offering the cake to him.

"Thank you." Swizzle says, digging into the cake, then quickly spits it out into the dirt. "Oh, gross! Stale cake!"

"You really think we would give you real cake?" Presley says, laughing. "Now, glitchy, we have something to tell you. We're sorry for doing all those horrible things to you. And we're going to have a party to show how sorry we are to you."

"Really?" Swizzle asks her.

Presley nods. "Come to the castle tonight at 6:00 p.m. sharp!"

Swizzle smiles a bit, thinking he'll finally feel accepted by the other racers.

* * *

Later, the racers come and find Swizzle up in a candy cane tree.

"Hello, glitch boy." Gloyd says.

"Hello, pumpkinhead." Swizzle replies, staring down at the Halloween-themed racer.

"Come down here, will ya?" Gloyd asks him.

Swizzle comes down from the tree.

"Start the jokes!" Vanellope commands.

Swizzle turns pale just listening to them.

* * *

Creamy starts. "Swizz is so fat, he needs a map just to find that tiny thing he calls his ass!"

Adorabeezle: "Swizz is so fat, his blood type is rocky road!"

Crumbelina: "Swizz is so fat, he fell in Cereal Box Canyon and got stuck!"

Barry: "Swizz is so fat, that when he sits around the house, he sits AROUND the house!"

Candlehead: "Swizz is so fat, that when he left the house in sneakers, he came home in sandals!"

Taffyta: "Swizz is so fat, his belt size is equator!"

Gloyd: Swizz is so fat, that whenever he puts a red shirt on, all the neighborhood kids run after him, yelling "HEY! KOOL-AID!"

Swizzle bends over to pick up some spare parts.

Minty: *howls* "There's a FULL MOON OUT TONIGHT!"

Snowanna: "Swizz is so fat, that every time I turn around, it's his birthday!"

Sorbet: "Swizz is so fat, I bet his suit size is extra, extra, extra, extra large!"

Rancis: "Swizz is so fat, the sun revolves around him!"

Barry: "Swizz is so fat, his baby pictures were taken via satellite!"

Adorabeezle: "I have one! Swizz is so glitchy, his phone number is 0011010101!"

Creamy: "Swizz is so dumb, he thought log was a color."

Snowanna: "Swizz is so fat, the arcade people see him coming and yell METEOR STRIKE!"

Vanellope: "Swizz is so fat, when he wears a yellow raincoat, all the arcade characters yell TAX!"

Taffyta: "Swizz is so stupid, he makes Candlehead seem smart!"

* * *

Swizzle cries out, "Enough! I get how fat and glitchy I am!"

Vanellope smiles. "Excellent! Now let's tie him to Barry's kart and let Barry do a full lap around the speedway!"

All the racers cheer with excitement. Minty ties the glitching swirl pop boy to Barry's _Bubble Blaster_.

"Let it go, Barry!" Minty yells to Barry.

"You got it!" Barry says as he drives off to the speedway.

In Gumball Gorge, he makes sure Swizz gets hit by all the gumballs. He lights the cherry bombs on Birthday Cake Mountain and blows them up, making sure Swizz is covered in cake and frosting. On Frosty Rally, he drags him up and over Mt. Soft Serve. And on the home stretch, he gets cut up by candy glass from rock candy power-ups.

Barry crosses the finish line and drives back to the junkyard with a bleeding, crying, and frosting-covered Swizzle.

"Had enough yet, Glitchy Von Daredevil?" Gloyd asks him.

Swizzle shakes his head.

"Oh, we'll do more to you later, glitch." Vanellope says.

* * *

(Next Chapter: more birthday torture and the party!)


End file.
